SheWoman ManHaters Club!
by CherubTenshi
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin's boyfriends dump them for older women! Now the three girls join forces and plot revenge against their ex's. Full summary inside! RR!


A/N: Hi! And welcome to my newest CCS story. I'm not finished with "If You're Not The One" and "The Witness". My best friend's boyfriend broke up with her for no apparent reason, and a few nights ago as I sat on my couch watching "First Wives Club", I decided I'd make it into a CCS fanfic!!  
  
Well, it won't be exactly like "First Wives Club". They all have just graduated from high school, and there will be no suicide... well, I might as well give you the full summary here!!  
  
SUMMARY:  
  
After graduating from high school, best friends Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin went their separate ways. All of them live different lifestyles, but they all had something in common: their boyfriends dumped them! Now, after four years of separation, the three girls reunite and plot revenge against their ex's!!  
  
Let me give you a key you can go by so you won't get confused.  
  
* (Setting/ Scenery Change) *  
  
" (Speaking) "  
  
' (Thinking) '  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Sort of an author's note... maybe a narrator??)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
+=+=+=+=+  
  
(Beginning/End of Chapter)  
  
+=+=+=+=+  
  
Okay, everyone! Enjoy the story, and please review!!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Chapter One  
  
*FOUR YEARS AGO*  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!  
  
The bell rang, and the doors of Tomoeda High School slammed open, a stampede of seniors running through the doors, throwing papers in the air. Followed by the stampede were three girls. The one on the right had sleek raven black hair down to her lower back and piercing ruby eyes. The girl in the middle had wavy light purple hair down to her mid-back with powerful amethyst eyes. The girl on the left had soft auburn hair to her shoulders with twinkling emerald eyes. The three girls were laughing.  
  
"Can you believe it, Tomoyo?" The auburn-haired beauty squealed. "We've graduated!!"  
  
"It seems only yesterday we were freshman, right?" The violet-haired girl named Tomoyo reminisced while the brunette nodded.  
  
The raven-haired girl rolled her ruby eyes, particularly at the brunette. "Sakura, we've only graduated high school. We've got four more years left of school... pardon me, YOU TWO have got four years left of school!"  
  
"Oh yea?" The brunette named Sakura crossed her arms. "Well if 'us two' have four more years left of school, what will you do, Meilin?"  
  
"Well," Meilin, the black-haired girl said nonchalantly, looking at her nails. "I'm gonna be a star!"  
  
"And I'll film you!!" Tomoyo grinned. "I'm great with cameras!!" She said, pulling out her video camera.  
  
"Anyways," Sakura said, interrupting. "I still think we should celebrate!! We graduated!! Don't you have that feeling of accomplishment-?"  
  
"No." Tomoyo and Meilin said in a monotonous unison.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So guys," Tomoyo said, pulling out a thick letter. "I got mail from U.L.E.!!"  
  
Sakura gasped and Meilin continued to look at her nails. Sakura grabbed the letter from Tomoyo and grinned. "It's a thick letter!"  
  
"I know!!" Tomoyo said happily, snatching it back from her friend's hands. "Do I dare open the letter that will determine my future??"  
  
"YES!!" Sakura jumped up and down happily. "I'm dying!!"  
  
Meilin scoffed. "Sakura, you're acting as if this is YOUR letter from London!"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Well, I'm happy for Tomoyo!! I think she deserves to go to this college. She already loves filming and directing and this college is it!!"  
  
"SAKURA!!" Tomoyo said shakily. "I'm in!! I'm in!!"  
  
"YOU ARE??" Sakura laughed.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!"  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura turned around to find Meilin looking at a strand of hair. Meilin stomped her foot as she pulled out the hair. "I've got split ends!!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and asked Tomoyo to read the letter aloud. "Dear Miss Tomoyo Daidouji," she began. "Congratulations! You have been accepted to the University of London England Motion Picture Workshop, the fastest growing movie-making program!!"  
  
"Tomoyo you did it!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging her friend.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Yes, but you heard where that college is!! It's so far away!!"  
  
Meilin stared blankly at her two friends embracing. "Um, Tomoyo, I thought you wanted to go to England?"  
  
"I have to admit," Tomoyo sighed, freeing Sakura from their hug. "I didn't think I'd make it. But I've got so much to do now!! I can't believe we're going our separate ways!! I've known you both my whole lives!"  
  
"We've only known each other for four years!" Meilin sneered.  
  
"Well," Tomoyo protested. "It's seemed longer! So where are you going to college, Sakura, since little miss diva over here isn't going to college."  
  
"Well," Sakura said shyly. "I've come to the decision to stay here and attend class in Tokyo... I mean it's only an hour away from here and Tokyo. I, um, kinda wanna stay here with my boyfriend."  
  
"Aw!!" Tomoyo sighed. "How sweet."  
  
"I know!!" Sakura agreed. "Isn't it, though?"  
  
"Okay, since both of you are dying to know where I'm g going," Meilin said sarcastically, crossing her arms. "I'm going to Hong Kong!"  
  
"That's great!" Tomoyo and Sakura said in unison. "But why Hong Kong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well," Meilin smiled. "I have family there, so I won't have to pay rent on an apartment, they've got great soap operas in Hong Kong, I dumped my boyfriend-"  
  
"WHAT??" Tomoyo exclaimed. "What happened there?"  
  
"Well, do you really think I'm gonna stay with my boyfriend after our graduation?"  
  
'Did you really think she'd stay with the same guy for over a week?' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
The girls were silent as they walked towards their cars in the student parking lot. "So," Meilin sighed.  
  
"So," Tomoyo exhaled.  
  
"So," Sakura heaved. "I guess this is it."  
  
Tomoyo stuck her right hand out. "Friends forever, right?"  
  
Sakura nodded as she put her hand over Tomoyo's. "Right!" Tomoyo and Sakura stared at Meilin, who continued to look at her nails. "MEILIN!" The two shouted in unison. Meilin rolled her eyes. "You're still with that??" Her friends stared blankly at her. Meilin put her hand over Sakura's. "Okay! Fine! But only because no one's around!" Her friends continued to stare blankly at her, hoping Meilin would give a better answer. Meilin smiled, "And because both of you are my friends."  
  
The three girls embraced before getting inside their cars and driving away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Right... 'Friends Forever'... In the future, the three girls practically forgot about one another and are enjoying living their new lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Present Day England*  
  
A tall violet-haired woman with a bag was crossing the cold streets of London. From her coat came a ringing. She pulled out a cell phone from her pocket and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Pause. "Hi mom." Pause. "I've been good. Listen, I've gotta be in class in a couple of minutes, so can you call me back in two hours or so?" Pause. "Mom! It's not that I don't want to talk to you..." The woman crossed a street and headed inside a small café. "... I can't have this conversation right now! I gotta go! I love you!" And she hung up. A man behind the counter of the café smiled at her. "Will you take the usual, Tomoyo?" They asked.  
  
"Yea." Tomoyo said, taking out her wallet. "Vanilla cappuccino."  
  
"Did you get a hair-cut?" The man asked with his British accent.  
  
"Yup." Tomoyo said, flipping her now shoulder-length hair. "I want it to be even shorter!"  
  
"Well, that hairstyle suits you." The man said, giving her the vanilla cappuccino as Tomoyo gave her money. "And you tell that asshole Eriol he hasn't been around much lately, seeing as how he's got you as a girlfriend!"  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault, Will! I haven't seen much of Eriol either. He's got a 'huge project' he's working on."  
  
"Huge project my ass!!" Will sniffled playfully. "He's been avoiding my phone calls!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed as she exited the café.  
  
*Present Day Hong Kong*  
  
"I knew you were seeing Ami behind my back!!" A raven-haired girl narrowed her ruby red eyes. "Daisuke, you get out of my house!!"  
  
"But Kaori!!" The hazel-eyed man pleaded.  
  
"Get out!!" The girl said, letting the tears fall freely down her pale face. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!" She grabbed a vase and threw it towards the door.  
  
"AND CUT!!" A loud voice echoed through the auditorium. The man and woman on the huge stage laughed and hugged each other. "And that's a wrap!" The director shouted. "Great work you two. Everyone, let's pack up and go home!"  
  
"So, Meilin," The man said, still holding her. "You know that charity we're going to tomorrow evening? You wanna be my dinner date?"  
  
Meilin smiled. "I'd like that, Akira, and maybe afterwards we could go back to my place for dessert?"  
  
Akira laughed. "Wait a minute now! Let's see if we can make it through dinner, first."  
  
*Present Day Tokyo*  
  
Sakura ran through the hallways of Tokyo University. "I can't be late again!! This is a nightmare!!" Moments later, she opened the door to her classroom and paused when she saw her teacher, a thin blonde with blue eyes, already writing notes on the giant blackboard. The professor turned around and crossed her arms. "Ms. Kinomoto, why am I not surprised your late again?"  
  
"Well, actually, ma'am-"  
  
"I don't need your excuses. Just take your seat." And the teacher turned to the blackboard continuing to write notes. Sakura quickly made her way to her seat when she caught a boy with amber eyes and unruly chestnut hair smiling at her. She smiled back, blushing, and sat in her seat.  
  
*After Class*  
  
Sakura exited the classroom when someone from behind her covered her eyes.  
  
"Guess who." The stranger asked.  
  
Sakura pulled the hands covering her emerald eyes and turned around to see two amber eyes staring into hers. She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
"So, why were you late today?" The chestnut-haired boy asked as they walked hand in hand.  
  
"I overslept." Sakura shrugged.  
  
"No surprise there!"  
  
Sakura glared playfully at her companion. "Shut up, Syaoron! I recall you being late yesterday."  
  
"Yes, but luckily, so was the teacher!" Syaoron added.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Ms. Rei Mazuka is such a cow!"  
  
Syaoron laughed. "She seems nice to me..."  
  
"Only because she doesn't have anything against you!!" Sakura exclaimed. "Didn't you hear her today? 'I don't need your excuses'! I mean, what did I do to deserve that?"  
  
"Um, be late to her class?" Syaoron suggested. "You want lunch? It's on me!" Together, they exited the university and went inside a diner from across the street.  
  
*Hong Kong The Next Evening*  
  
Meilin looked at herself in the mirror. Akira was going to pick her up any minute. She wore a strapless yellow dress that showed off the curves of her body and a slit on the side to show off her long smooth legs. She wore gold shoes and long white gloves. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun with strategic strands falling over her face. Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
She opened the door, revealing a man in a tuxedo with slicked back jet- black hair. He stood there, staring at his gorgeous date. "Wow!"  
  
"Do I look okay?" She asked as she twirled around for him to see.  
  
"You're beautiful!" Akira gasped.  
  
"And you're sweet," Meilin giggled as she grabbed her purse and exited her apartment.  
  
*London*  
  
(A/N: Let's just say when it's evening in Hong Kong, it's early afternoon in London... ~_~)  
  
A blue-eyed young man walked inside the café and made his way towards Tomoyo and Will, who were sitting in the café conversing with one another. "Well, well," Will exclaimed. "Long time, no see, Eriol!" He extended his hand for Eriol to shake. When Eriol took his hand, they both pulled each other in and hugged each other, slapping on another on the back like old friends did.  
  
"Hey, Eriol!" Tomoyo smiled. "I haven't seen you around lately either!" Eriol scooped her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. "And how come I don't get a kiss, Eriol?" Will asked playfully. Eriol broke away from the kiss and looked into Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. "What was that for?" Tomoyo asked. "Haven't seen you in a while," Eriol whispered. "And tonight I'll make it up to you."  
  
"OKAY THEN!" Will coughed as he got up from his seat. "I've gotta get back to work now." As Will walked away, Tomoyo and Eriol broke into laughter.  
  
*Back at Hong Kong*  
  
"Meilin, would you dance with me?" Akira asked extending his hand. Meilin blushed. "It's a slow song, Akira."  
  
"Yes... yes it is. So will you dance with me?"  
  
Meilin raised an eyebrow, smiled, and took his hand. Both of them were on the dimmed dance floor with other couples, but to them, they were the only ones there. They danced bodies pressed against each other's, their foreheads resting on one another's, and their lips grew dangerously close by the second. Finally after waiting for what seemed like an eternity, their lips met. It wasn't passionate, but light and sweet. Meilin broke away from the kiss, thinking, 'This is so perfect!'  
  
*Tokyo*  
  
Sakura entered an elevator and pressed on the button with the number nine. As she was going up to the ninth floor, she looked at the key she was holding in her hand and remembered what happened at the diner yesterday afternoon.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Sakura," Syaoron said, taking something out of his pocket. "I want you to come to my place tomorrow evening." And with that said he took out an apartment key and put it in the palm of Sakura's hand.  
  
"Syaoron?" Sakura asked excited and confused all at once.  
  
"Sakura, we've known each other almost all our lives and we've been dating since our freshman year of high school! That's eight years now! So take it, and meet me at my apartment tomorrow evening at nine."  
  
Sakura blushed and took the key.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Sakura arrived on the ninth floor and walked to apartment 9F. She was about to knock when she looked at the key and mentally slapped herself. 'Duh!' She thought. 'That's why he gave it to me! TO USE IT!' She sighed and thought to herself. 'This is just so... perfect!'  
  
*London*  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were standing in his apartment later that afternoon (A/N: remember! It's still the afternoon in London! ::wink, wink::) Suddenly, Tomoyo pounced on Eriol, kissing him passionately. Eriol returned the kiss and, with Tomoyo hanging onto him, made his way to his bedroom. "This is... so... perfect!" Tomoyo said in between kisses. As they entered the bedroom, Eriol shut the door behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
But was it 'so perfect'?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
A/N: That was pretty long for the first chapter!! Phew!! Well, there's that little button right there... the one where you can send me reviews!! Click it and tell me how I'm doing. And Flames are accepted.  
  
More reviews = more chapters  
  
You guys know the drill!! Thanks a bunch!!  
  
-Cher 


End file.
